Medical fluid injection devices are typically used to inject medical fluid into a patient. These devices often include one or more reservoirs to hold the medical fluid, and one or more pressurizing units to inject the medical fluid into the patient. For example, a contrast media powered injection device may include a reservoir containing contrast media and a syringe that is used to inject the contrast media into the patient. The contrast media injection device may be used during certain medical procedures, such as an angiographic or computed tomography (CT) procedure.
Many medical fluid injection devices include one or more syringes to inject fluid. A syringe has a chamber for holding the fluid and a plunger that is moveable within the chamber. The fluid is typically drawn into the chamber from a fluid reservoir when the plunger is moved in a first direction. The fluid is then expelled from the chamber and into the patient, via a catheter, when the plunger is moved in a second, opposite direction. The fluid is delivered at a rate that may be determined by a speed of movement of the plunger.
Typically, a container or sleeve is used to hold a syringe in place within a medical fluid injection device. In certain cases, the sleeve may have a movable door on one end, such that an operator may open the door and insert a syringe into a front-end of the sleeve. Such a process may be referred to as “front loading”. In other cases, the sleeve may be fixedly attached to, yet rotatable about, a rod that is coupled to the device. An operator may rotate the sleeve away from the device for syringe insertion. After the operator has rotated the sleeve away from the device, the operator may slide the syringe into the sleeve. Then, the operator may rotate the sleeve back towards the device and position it into place, such that it is ready for use. In medical fluid injection devices that utilize two syringes (i.e., a dual-syringe device), two syringe sleeves may be used.